witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Parent's Night
Parent's Night is the 14th episode of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired April 30, 2005. Summary It's parents' night at the school, and nobody (except Hay Lin) seems very excited, especially Elyon. She feels that Cedric is the only one who understands her, not her friends, and especially not her family. When Elyon does her family tree research, her parents do not have any pictures of her other relatives. Elyon thinks that it's because they do not care about her but it's for a whole other reason. Cedric reveals to Elyon, that her parents are beasts, and that she is the Princess of Meridian. Elyon is so confused but she goes to Meridian, her original home. In the B-story, Elyon is easily taken in by Cedric's lies about her adoptive parents hating her, and her power-mad older brother's true motives. She also discovers the Guardians identities and displays her inherent mystical powers for the first time when she lashes out in retaliation and anger. First Appearances * Alborn * Miriadel Trivia *Elyon's adopted parents make their debut. *Elyon's powers are consciously used for the first time it is later revealed by Mrs Rudolph that she sealed a portal as an infant. *When the W.I.T.C.H. girls are brooding about Elyon's departure, Hay Lin is seen wearing no socks but when the view is from outside the window, she is wearing pink socks. *Beginning with this episode, a new version of "We are W.I.T.C.H." is used for the opening sequence, replacing the demo version. *When the girls arrive in Meridian in this episode, they find themselves shrunk and trapped inside a terrarium. This is similar to comic issue #4, The Fire of Friendship, where the same thing happens except the Guardians are trapped in a Aquarium. *In the comics, Elyon's birthday is on October 31 and not March 13. *This episode shows the longest W.I.T.C.H. transformation up to date being a blend of the traditional transformation mixed with their first transformation in It Begins although only Will transforms in the traditional sense *When Elyon discovers the lineage of her true family, the first portrait she sees is of a smiling woman whose hair style resembles that of Princess Leia from the Star Wars series. Quotes * Phobos: '"Symbols of Elyon's body, mind, and spirit." * '''Cedric: '"The ceremony is complete, my lord. According to the ancient ways, her resistance to crossing will now be lowered." * 'Phobos: '"But only for awhile. You must now tell my sister who she really is-Princess of Meridian, then bring her here." * 'Cedric: '"I already set a plan in motion." * 'Phobos: '"After the coronation all her powers will mine!!" * 'Mrs. Brown: '"Maybe it's time she knew." * 'Mr. Brown: '"Yeah, right. That we're not human and she's from another world?" * '''Mrs Brown: "I hoped we'd never have to explain to her that we brought her here to save her life." * 'Elyon: '"What are you!?" * 'Mrs. Brown: '"Elyon, we brought you to save your life! * 'Mr. Brown: '"You must understand! You needed protection from your brother" * 'Elyon: '"I have a brothe''r!?" * '''Cedric: '"I would never lie to you. What's more I cannot lie to Meridian's rightful princess." * 'Elyon: '"What!? This is morning I was teenager with no friends! Now I'm a princess!!? * 'Cedric: '"In Meridian you'll have real friends, family, a history. You have a brother who misses you very much. It's time you went home." * 'Cornelia: '"Elyon, no matter what he's told you, Cedric is not your friend!" * 'Elyon: '"More of a friend than you! Why shouldn't I go this Meridian!? At least they're honest there!" * 'Cornelia: '"You don't know what you're saying!" * 'Elyon: '"Oh, that right's right! I never know anything! It's Cornelia who always has the special secrets!!" Gallery Download (13).jpg Download (14).jpg Download (15).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Media Category:Content Category:Television Series